A Hardy Thanksgiving
by LightLifeHardy
Summary: Matt and Evan spend Thanksgiving together. ONE SHOT.


Matt began to walk down the step of his Carolina house. He was cursing under his breath as he saw what time he had woken up. It was one in the afternoon and he had to still cook some food. He was thankful that he was cooking for two only. Jeff and his boyfriend, Ted were eating over at his dad's. Matt was gonna do the same but, knew he could spend this time with his own boyfriend.

Matt walked into the kitchen and began to start the oven. He still had to cook meat _and _the turkey. If he didn't start now he knew he was never gonna finish in time. He began to put in the turkey he prepared the night before in the oven. Matt was so preoccupied he didn't see his lover walk in.

"Hey Matty." Said his boyfriend Evan as he join him in the kitchen rubbing his still tried eyes. Matt turned to met him and gave him a quick kiss. Evan smiled into it happy he had somewhere to go besides his parents' house for Thanksgiving. Don't get him wrong he loved his parents but, he was happy to spend the holiday with someone he was truly thankful for.

"Whatcha doing Matty?" he asked sitting in a chair.

"Cooking the food." Matt said pulling over a chair to sit with Evan. He pulled Evan into lap kissing the back of his neck. Evan began to giggle. He turn so he was facing Matt, he kissed him. Matt pulled back first, staring at Evan.

"Please don't make me start something I can't finish." Matt muttered kissing Evan again. Evan began to laugh.

"I'll try not to. But, you're pretty cute so I can't help it Matt. I love you." Evan said kissing him lightly and get off him. He turned to leave the kitchen but, turned around.

"If you need any help I'll be in the shower." Evan said smiling and then turning around to go upstairs. Matt smiled as his lover left. He had so many feelings for Evan and was thankful for him. He loved him so much.

_I'm gonna marry that man one day _Matt thought. He shook his head and went back to fixing up the food. He began to tear open different food packages. He was about start make some pie when he heard a knock on the door. Matt sighed and went to get the door.

"Hey Matty!" Said his brother, Jeff walking in with food. Behind him were his boyfriend Ted and their father.

"Okay what the hell?" Matt said as they all sat in the kitchen placing the food in the center of the table.

"Well, your brother messed up my oven so we came over here for some turkey." Gil said looking over the oven.

"Dad Evan and I were gonna have dinner. Together. Alone." Matt said.

"Matty babe what's going on?" Evan said walking down the stairs. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Evan. Naked.

"Okay, that's enough! Evan upstairs. You three don't touch anything!" Matt said going upstairs with Evan. He walked in to see Evan putting on some underwear. Matt pulled him over and they sat on their bed.

"Care to explain?" Evan asked.

"Broken oven."

"I can't believe they saw me naked." Evan said cuddling up to Matt.

"Me either. My dad just saw your-"

"Don't remind me," Evan said cutting off Matt. "You're the only Hardy that can see that."

"Boy, do I appreciate that." Matt said kissing Evan. Evan kissed back. Soon he was on his back and his underwear was soon off. Mat sat up and Evan began to take off Matt's shirt. After Evan took it off Matt threw it to the side.

"Matt…oh god...you still have company." Evan moaned.

_Damn _Matt thought.

Matt got off of Evan and handed his boyfriend back his underwear. He then went to the closet and threw him some pants. Evan sighed and pulled everything on. He then pick up Matt's shirt and walked over and gave it to him.

"After they leave, we can do whatever you want." Evan whispered in his lover's ear. Matt growled and kissed Evan again and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Time to eat." Matt said pull Evan along. Once they got downstairs they saw Gil, Jeff, and Ted getting ready to eat. Matt and Evan took seats near Jeff and they began to say thanks. Soon everyone was eating.

"Matty he is your boyfriend not your child. Stop feeding him." Jeff said, seeing Matt feed Evan some bread. Matt glared at Jeff.

"Leave me alone Jeff. My boyfriend, my house, I can do whatever I want." Matt said. He continued to feed Evan. Evan took the food happily. Matt smiled down at Evan. Jeff groaned.

"Boy, you better realized my son really loves you if he is feeding you." Said Gil eating some turkey. Evan looked at Matt lovingly and nodded to Gil.

"I do. I really do. I love your son so much." Evan said kissing Matt's cheek. Matt smiled and wrapped an arm around Evan shoulders. Gil smiled, he knew his son was unlucky in love but, to see him smile over someone some much made him smile. Matt got up and went to the oven. He pulled out the premade pumpkin pie and walked back over to the table.

Jeff dug right into the pie. Matt shook his head leaned back into his chair. Evan cuddled up to Matt after he finished eating as well. Ted and Jeff were still eating food. Gil just sighed shaking his head. Evan whispered something to Matt, in response Matt shook his head yes. They both got up and went to the living room. Matt turned on the t.v. and they began to watch the _Charlie Brown_ thanksgiving special.

Jeff, Ted and Gil all smiled seeing how they both fell asleep in each other's arm. Matt was lying on his back and Evan was on top of him with his cheek on Matt's chest. He had a smile on his face. This was his first thanksgiving not at home but, then again he knew he was at home. Right here with his soulmate. 


End file.
